


you came into my life, and the world never looked so bright

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Peraltiago, bi charcter(s), dianetti, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Gina Linetti may just be a little bit scared of Rosa Diaz, because who isn't? (Gina. Gina isn't scared of Rosa. She's attracted to Rosa; she just tells herself that she's terrified and not attracted to Diaz because she's repressing her true feelings.)Jake Peralta may just think that Amy Santiago is a tad bit annoying, because who doesn't? (Jake. Jake doesn't think Amy's annoying. He's attracted to Amy; he just tells himself that he thinks she's annoying because he's repressing his true feelings.)Through tricks and pranks, shared lunch periods and a hatred of gym class, Gina, Rosa, Jake, and Amy work (or in Jake's case, play) their way through their last year of high school, and learn way more than calculus and history.





	you came into my life, and the world never looked so bright

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i published this story before like a long time ago, but i rewrote it!! before it was something rlly lame idk but i've gotten better at writing? hopefully!! so as of 8/21/19, this has been rewritten completely!

It’s the first day of school; exactly six minutes past eight in the morning when Gina Linetti tiredly taps her pen on top of her desk. She glances at the empty desk next to her—a desk she’s fought so valiantly to keep empty; reserved for her idiot best friend, Jake Peralta.

Two minutes later, Gina’s eyes are flitting from Jake’s desk to the teacher’s desk, which is perpetually also empty. The whiteboard at the front of the room sits blank and untouched, as well as the neat row of textbooks stacked into a bookshelf mounted to the wall. Gina keeps herself distracted for a few more minutes by glancing at her cell phone (texting Jake a few times), until the classroom door opens to a young man who trips right over his shoelaces as soon as he steps inside of the classroom.

Jake Peralta grins as soon as he stands up, and with a roll of her eyes, Gina waves him over. “You’re lucky the teacher isn’t here yet,” Gina tells him, “or you’d be done for. Fifteen minutes late on the _first_ day?”“I have to make an entrance,” Jake says, squinting up at the front of the classroom. “Is the teacher _really_ not here yet? Like, for _realz_?”

“Mmm,” Gina murmurs as she taps away at her phone, looking up a few minutes later only when she hears Jake’s voice mixing with someone else’s. He’s up at the whiteboard gripping a marker in one fist; no doubt with the intention of drawing a fart monster on the board, but a shorter girl stands in front of him with her hands on her hips.

“You can’t fool around like this, even if Mr. Stentley isn’t here!” she insists, glaring at him with a blazing expression on her face. Jake looks a little taken aback—he glances at Gina and then back at the girl, who tries to tug the marker from Jake’s grip.

“Who even is Mr. Stentley?” Jake remarks, letting the marker fall loose from his fist. The girl catches it in her palm and stares at him, like he’s just said something really, really stupid.

“Uh, the teacher for this class?”

“Oh. What class is this again?”

“Honors English 12. Wait, do you mean you don’t know what _class_ you’re in? Who even _are_ you?”

“Who are _you_?” Jake retorts, squinting at the girl. She instantly pushes her hand forward for a handshake.

“Amy Santiago, meant-to-be valedictorian of this class and all others. And you are?”

Jake stares at her open hand for a moment, unsure of whether he should take it or not. Instead, he grabs the whiteboard eraser and places it in her hand. “I’m Jake, I’m seventeen, and I never learned how to fucking read.”

Amy places the marker and the eraser neatly back where they belong. “You should watch your language,” she says with simplicity before walking back to her own desk, right at the front of the classroom. Jake frowns at her and glances at Gina, who lifts her eyebrows at him and proceeds to look back down at her phone.

The classroom door opens, and a man with matted black hair enters the room. He’s carrying what seems to be a shopping bag in one hand, and a laptop in the other. He’s wearing a baggy sweatshirt with dress, and he stops to look at the class. “Hi! I’m Jason Stentley, but you can just call me Jason. Mr. Stentley is my father-in-law,” he says breathless, stopping for a beat to frown. “ _Ex_ \- father-in-law. My bad.” And he dope-ishly grins, like he’s just told the funniest joke in the universe.

Gina smiles—she’s absolutely positive that this is the type of teacher that’ll let them get away with anything. Her eyes meet Jake’s and he grins at her, walking past Stentley towards his own desk next to Gina’s.

“This year is gonna be _so_ much fun,” he whispers.

Amy Santiago stands up. “Mr. Stentley, could you tell us about the curriculum for this year—” 

Jake’s eyes narrow at her. “Or not,” he mutters under his breath.

“Curriculum?” Mr. Stentley looks confused. “Did you all get a curriculum? Was I supposed to get one? What happens if I didn’t get one?”

Amy looks like she’s about to smack herself in the face. “Uh, a curriculum? What we’re supposed to learn this year?”

“Oh! Well, this is English class, right?” Stentley looks around for reassurance. “Uh, we all know English. In fact, we’re speaking it right this minute!”

Amy sits down. “Incompetent,” she mutters under her breath, and Jake bites back a laugh. He quickly scribbles something down on a piece of paper, wads it up, and throws it at Amy. She catches it in the palm of her hand, both eyebrows raised at him.

Amy slowly uncrumples the note. “Can’t wait to have so much fun and not learn anything. We’re gonna get into so much trouble but none at all,” she reads out loud. “There are _so_ many grammar mistakes in this.”

“It’s what I do best, baby!” Jake grins widely, glancing at Stentley. He’s sitting at his desk with his feet perched up on the desk, big toe showing through the hole in his black socks. A pair of green sandals sit on the floor next to the desk.

“I’m going to _die_ ,” Amy mutters, pulling out a thick English textbook from her bag. She sits down and starts flipping through it and writing stuff down in a notebook. Jake sits down and starts doodling Die-Hard buildings on the desk, occasionally glancing over to Stentley.

Gina tunes the world out by glancing at her phone. She flits in and out of messages, until one catches her eye. Her heart skips a beat when she opens it—it’s from Rosa Diaz. Rosa Diaz, scariest senior in the whole school, nay, the whole _state_ , and she _never_ texts people.

**Rosa: hey can I see your schedule**

**Rosa: to see your classes**

Gina raises an eyebrow, not sure if she should hope to have a class with Diaz or not. Maybe Rosa wants to kill her. It would be easier for her to do that if they have a class together.

**Gina: why bithc**

She stares at her phone for the next few minutes, waiting for Rosa to reply. She doesn’t reply right away, obviously. Maybe Rosa’s polishing a knife; getting ready to kill Gina for asking why.

**Rosa: to see if we have a class together. duh.**

Gina frowns.

**Gina: why?**

**Rosa: bc everyone else is boring???? also I need a pen**

**Gina: a pen? u want us to have a class together bc u need a PEN**

**Gina: u can’t ask anyone else for a pen**

**Rosa: uh yea I can’t go asking other people for pens**

**Gina: but u can ask me for a pen**

**Rosa: just bring me a fucking pen after class**

**Rosa: I’ll meet you at your locker**

Gina sets her phone down a few minutes later, when it’s evident that Rosa isn’t gonna say anything more. She blinks a few times before reaching into her bag to look for a pen—she can’t find one.

Gina ransacks her bag, searching in vain hope for a pen, any pen, any pen at all, until it becomes clear that all she has is a pencil stud and a broken highlighter. Oh, _why_ hadn’t she prepared better this year?

Oh yeah, that’s right. Because senior year is supposed to be fun, and not about learning. Also, Gina’s so ready to graduate that she doesn’t really care about pens and note-taking. Notes are taken _much_ better in the Notes app on her phone.

She gets up and starts walking towards the front of the classroom, glancing over at Amy Santiago’s desk.

Jackpot.

Amy’s got an assortment of pens lying across her desk. Pens that she isn’t even _using._ It would be a shame to let those go to waste.

Using her handy-dandy pickpocket skills, Gina darts across the room, sneaks a pen up her sleeve, and reaches the door of the classroom. Amy doesn’t even look up from her textbook.

Mission accomplished.

Stentley looks up, however. “Where are you going?” he asks out of mere interest.

Gina shrugs. “Taking a walk.”

“Oh. Have fun!”

She texts Jake as she continues down the hall, telling him to bring her bag out when class is over. Gina pulls the pen out of her sleeve, examining it over once. It’s pretty; a fancy ballpoint pen with a tight black grip and a sleek silver body.

It seems Rosa-stylez enough.

Gina makes her way over to her locker, leaning against it casually as glancing at her phone. She looks up every time someone walks past, expecting it to be Rosa, but it’s always some other student running around. At one point, Terry Jeffords, the gym and art teacher, walks past her with a bright smile.

“Hey, Gina! Looking forward to seeing you in gym class today!”

Gina groans. "I’m not,” she sulks.

“But you’re _amazing_ in gym!” Mr. Jeffords tells her, smile wide.

“Just because I can dunk a basketball, doesn’t mean I _enjoy_ it,” she says, much to Mr. Jeffords’s amusement.

“What’s this about dunking basketballs?” As soon as Jeffords walks away, a gravelly voice speaks from behind her. Gina whips around and comes face to face with the one and only Rosa Diaz.

While Gina looks like she’s just rolled out of bed in a _very_ fashionable way, Rosa looks like she’s fresh off the runway of a motorcycle modelling show or something. Aviator sunglasses still perched on her head, Rosa leans forward and takes a sip from a silver thermos. Her curly black hair is thrown over her shoulder, on top of her thin black leather jacket.

A leather jacket that Gina would _kill_ to wear. Her eyes flit up and down Rosa’s body, scanning over the dark grey jeans and the stabby-looking combat boots she wears.

If Rosa can tell that Gina’s checking her out, she doesn’t say anything.

“So, you asked for a pen,” Gina grins, daringly looking Rosa dead in the eye.

“Yup.” Rosa stares back, matching her deep chestnut eyes to Gina’s ocean-blue ones. “You got one for me?” Her voice turns lower and huskier than its usual pitch, and for some reason, it makes Gina fail to breathe properly.

“Uh, yeah,” Gina says, appalled by the way her own voice has turned an octave higher. She reaches for the pretty pen that she had taken from Amy. “It’s a really good pen because I stole it off of Santiago’s desk. Amy. Amy Santiago. But don’t worry, because she’s got a _lot_ of pens,” Gina rambles to Rosa. She’s internally outraged at the way she sounds in front of Rosa, so _stupid_ , but she can’t help it in any way possible.

“Santiago? I know of her. She’s got the really good pens.” Rosa seems to lean in closer, and her fingers brush over Gina’s as she examines the pen. She doesn’t seem to notice the casual touch as much as Gina does, and looks up to meet Gina’s shell-shocked eyes once again. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem!” Gina squeaks, and immediately curses herself. _Not a problem???_ Gina’s _never_ said that in her life, not even once.

“So, can I see your schedule?”

“Mhmm.” Gina quickly reaches for her phone and pulls it up, handing it to Rosa without shaking even a little bit. Pleased that she’s finally able to so _something_ around Rosa right, Gina confidently leans against the locker as Rosa looks over her schedule.

“Tight. We got gym, lunch, and history.”

“Three periods?”

“Yup.”

“Well, I guess _now_ I’m looking forward to gym,” Gina mutters under her breath, so quietly so that Rosa doesn’t hear her.

Rosa looks up. “What?”

“Nothing,” Gina says quickly as Rosa hands her the phone back. The tip of Rosa’s fingers brush against Gina’s hand, and Gina can swear she feels her heart jump into her throat. Gina quickly pockets her phone and sends Rosa a nervous smile. “See you in history, then.”

“History is in ten minutes, idiot. How’d you get out of first period, anyways?” Rosa asks curiously, scanning Gina over for a hall pass.

“I have Stentley first period. He’s kind of an idiot.”

“Ah,” Rosa nods, like Gina’s just explained everything.

“How’d _you_ get out?”

“You don’t wanna know.”

“Okay.”

So they stand against Gina’s locker for the rest of first period, both respectively looking at their own phones. Rosa’s only slightly aware of the fact that Gina’s standing right next to her, but Gina’s eyes are flitting to Rosa’s face every few seconds, and she’s _very_ aware of how close they’re standing.

She tells herself that it’s because Rosa Diaz is super _scary,_ not because she's super _hot._

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me @darkrosemind


End file.
